One DemiSayian for sale!
by Jevenkins
Summary: GVAU A charity event like no other is the demise of Son Gohan,he and Videl is among the pupils to be sold to Satan City! How does this compete with Gohan trying to hide himself from a prying girl's determination? Who buys them?
1. Chapter1

Lets see.

G/V if I manage to get this fic that far. A/U slightly, yes.

Normal geeky Gohan, okay maybe not that geeky, but heh. Btw, its bin 4 years ago since I last saw DBZ, so ya, bear with me.

* * *

Muscle mass collided in a hard slam against a curvy yet firm female body, it's frame hidden beneath baggy clothes.

Blue met black. Onyx and cerulean. The latter was quick to frown in quick anger.

"Watch it Gohan!"

The boy stuttered, his hand already at the back of his head, scratching charcoal black hair. Hair that even the mighty Chi-Chi failed to tame. A nervous yet self-assured grin broke across his face.

"Sorry Videl, didn't see ya there." he muttered, quick to refocus his gaze to the tiled floor beneath his feet, clearly intimidated as she continued the interesting combination of staring glaring and gazing at him. Though the only word that came to mind for this young demi-Sayian was the word glare.

"Shut it about my height, I don't have time for you right now," Videl muttered as she attempted to shove his frame aside. The latter however failed to to budge. Her eyes widened if only slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled stepping aside, his hand dropped limply to his side. Tints of regret filled her demeanor, and Videl hastily, yet softly mumbled something which almost resembled an apology. She flushed clearly not used to finding her self on this side of the conversation. Must be the charm shining through that innocent grin Gohan flashed. She scurried away.

* * *

"There you are!"

"Hi babes,"

"Screw yourself Sharpener,"

"Feisty...I like them feisty,"

"Oh?"

"Yes-" a red imprint smacked itself upon his cheek.

"Sorry, see if you had real balls, I would have aimed for that...but since I already did, I settled for the bitch-slap," said Videl flippantly as she made the failed attempt of flicking loose strands of her hair away from her face. The sun beat down merrily upon the girl's dark face as she glowered at another blond female. A leaf made its way down on her black hair gently from the trees above them. Erasa rolled her eyes as she sighed and reached over at Videl. Her fingers close around the dead leaf gently as she tucked it out of the Satan's unruly strands.

"You know, I'm on the-"

"Social, something something comitee, yeah?"

"Erase, maybe you should tell Videl to take a seat,"

"Good thinking Sharpener, Videl, sit!"

Dumbfounded at how odd her friends were acting, Videl allowed Erasa for once to command her with ease. She took the grassy fields underneath with little reluctance of hesitance.

"We have a new fund raiser..."

"No, my dad is no way in seven hells gonna be the face of it..."

"No, not that..."

Videl's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Erasa has been her best friend since childhood. She knew that one of the few things that managed to upset her, was her father. The tone in which Erasa just denied the previously made accusation indicated to something far more worse and sinister.

"Spit it out Erasa,"

"Its a fundraiser for orphans, and we thought that instead of just selling cake and tea, we will auction Orange High pupils...to the city,"

Videl's eyes widened once again, if only slightly. She leaned back against the tree, casually. Almost comfortable.

"I assume I don't have to participate..."

"Actually, you were nominated first..."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that,"

Sorry, Vee,"

Sharpener on the other hand, his mind jumped into action shaking of the cobwebs that has managed to penetrate his brain. He _could _buy Satan Videl. His eyes gleamed.

"Say Erasa, explain a bit more," he muttered as he dared to scoot closer to their discussion. Videl cast him a warning glance.

"Whoever nominated with over nine other people backing the nominee up has to be auctioned to whoever buys him. Of course we'll do some advertising and everything. I contacted Capsule Corps yesterday, and talked to Bulma Briefs who said she would very much like to involved with the sponsoring," Erasa continiued as if she failed to notice the slight reddish tint her best friend was currently basking in. In fact Erasa did notice it, but decided it was to ignore it until the appropriate time called for it.

"What happens _if_I'm sold?"

"Spend the entire day with whomever bought you..."

Sharpener managed to scoot away from the conversation as he headed of to the boys-locker-room. He needed a talk with the boys. It was time the geek gets what he deserves for standing up to them like that...declining a spot on the team! The honour, and the fool just stood there and grinned muttering something about his mother being strict. Pathetic.

_He's probably embarrassed at how puny and weak he is. Scrawny brat..._

Well...now the whole of Satan City wild find that out, and the best of all...Satan Videl was up for sale. Yes...this is a win-win situation for Sharpener. If only the poor blond could know that this very event would be the cause of a few odd yet compatible elements meeting each other and throwing him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Lethal Duckie:

Hehe, thanks, I'm trying something new, I didn't feel like the usual crap about Field trip to CC or something. Just boring.

XDGohan SSJ2 Mystic

Sure! And thanks for the review!

AN: Lemme just give a run through of this.

This is an charity event for the Orphans of Satan City. Pupils of the high school are nominated to be sold to the city of Satan, an auction. The money gather will be given to the Orphans. Here's the catch. Bulma and Capsule Corps, sponsors this whole event, Gohan and Videl is among the nominees, and etc. So what happens with the person who is sold? He becomes a slave more or less to the other one for one whole day.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he accidentally broke the lock to his locker. His large palm closed easily over the two steel pieces. He dropped his head against the door of his locker, failing to notice the dent that has formed from previous sighs and drops. 

In his other hand was a crumpled paper. A pair of legs covered in black leggings came to a halt next him.

"Nominated as well?"

The young male nodded as he kept his eyes closed.

Videl looked at him in surprise.

"By whom?"

"Sharpener and the other guys," he mumbled in a meek reply.

Videl sighed and took a quick glance at her wrist watch which also served as her communicator.

"Clock is about to ring, get to class before you're la-" a shrill beep interrupted her sentence, and it continued till Videl attended to her communicator.

"Bank robbery? Again? Be right there Chief," Without excusing herself Videl spun around and headed for the roof of the school. Gohan allowed a small grin to touch his lips as he shoved his books back into the small space the locker provided. He took off after her, his own wrist mechanism gleaming proudly in the sun.

As Videl expertly maneuvered her jet-copter through building of Satan City her mind was with anything but the looming threat at the Bank.

_If Saya-Jerk interferes again, I will...shibbit, I can't even hurt him! Such infuriating menace!_

Smoke posed as beacon for both Videl and the flying male who was following her. It curled through the air ominously and lashed in a small explosion as more activity followed down below at the building in which the cash, thieves and innocents resided in.

Gohan kept dodging through the clouds above the yellow insect which Videl used as transport, making sure she would not catch him in her mirror. A goofy smile curved at the corners of his lips. His teal eyes disappeared momentarily as he blinked.

Despite the good intentions Bulma meant, Gohan removed the helmet and cape as soon as he got back home. He decided to keep the green tunic and its accompanying partner; the black spandex along with the white boots and their golden tips. A simple pair of sleek black glasses that managed to fit over his brows, and hide the most of his strong cheekbones did the job in keeping his face a mystery. Though one would at first glance assume the glasses was another type of visor of some sort. He simply flashed into Super Sayian as soon as he was sure nobody has managed to see him. With his blond hair and deep teal eyes with cocky confidence it was a fool-proof plan that nobody would make the connection to the shy and goofy Gohan with black hair. But the real question of this day was, is this disguise Videl-proof?

Gohan forced his maundering thoughts back to the current reality and task at hand. The Bank Robbery. Videl was already landing her Jet-Copter in the midst of the chaotic order between the cops and police at duty.

"Details," she muttered bluntly, the authoritative command clearly having its affect on the Police Chief. Gohan hovered in the air above them, taking no heed to their conversation as he was forced to remain in the clouds till Videl went into action. Despite his sensitive hearing Gohan failed to conversation spoken so far away. Instead he focused on the building, honing in on the various ki-levels. All of them were fluctuating indicating the height of their stress levels.

His eyes caught Videl sprinting away from the officers, through the barricades into the building.

Time for action. Gohan allowed his weight to drop as he discontinued from using his energy to uphold. He pummeled through the air like a speeding rocket. Beneath the police along with the crowd has started noticing his evident approach. A small clearing made itself available as the crowd and police cleared a circular patch of open space on the tar road. Gohan failed to hesitate and took the opportunity. He didn't bother make a soft landing as his powerful legs collided into the ground. A small shock wave emitted from his landing cracking the mixture of tar and cement of which the road was made earning quite a numbers of gasps from the beings around him. Paying no heed to this Gohan allowed a small aura to collect about his frame as he sped off after Videl.  
...

Her eyes narrowed as a certain black-haired teen made his entrance through the classroom. She ignored the babbling emitting from Erasa and Sharpener. She blocked the nonsense the teacher spewed at the demi-Saiyan. Her eyes burned into his unruly hair. If looks could kill...

Flushed Gohan took his seat next to Erasa.

"Hi there cutie!"

"Erasa, don't make me puke," muttered Sharpener as he crossed his arms in a typical chauvinist manner.

"Say, ready for the Auction?"

Gohan looked at her slightly nervous, correction: a lot of heck nervous as her green eyes met his own somber gaze. He groaned as he allowed his head to drop the desk. Sharpener snickered and leaned over at Gohan.

"You'll fetch the lowest price..."

"Butt out, Gohan will be one expensive peace of meat once I'm done with him..."

Gohan brought his head back up again, Videl stared at her best friend with narrowed eyes.

"Wha...how?"

"I'm his campaign manager,"

"Since when?" asked Videl, a twinge of sudden jealously jumping in her throat.

"Since I decided Gohan will win, you two both is my hubbies for this project."  
"Win?"

"Get the biggest amount of money, Gohan-Chan,"

Gohan flushed again a he felt his cheek being pinched.

"Yeah right, like that dweeb would get it,"

Videl managed to refrain from sputtering a few words that wouldn't go well with image as the 'The Daughter of Hercule' This is the crap she would be coping with for the next few weeks? Kami!

"So what's gonna now?" asked Gohan meekly.

"Well, duh you need to come over at my house, I need to see what I have to work with?" Erase smacked Sharpener across the face before could even think of an comment to throw down on the poor teen.

"What about me?" Videl scoffed.

"Darling, you know I know what I have to work with pending on you,"

Erasa giggled.

"Dende, if you value your life..."

"Whats that Go-Chan?"

"Nothing, where is the teacher?"

The change of conversation subject worked for once as all the teenagers whipped there head to where they assumed the teacher was. His position remained vacant. No wonder they have bin chatting so merrily. Erasa turned her back on Gohan and Videl as she decided Sharpener needed a mouthful of sound in his ears about his behavior towards new students.

"So...off to saving the city this morning Gohan,"

"What? Eh..."

"Spit it out stutter boy,"

"Of course not!"

"Why were you late?"

"I had some problems in the bathroom?"

"Yep," a sincere nod followed with the Son grin emitted from Gohan.

"Your'e package not up for it?"

_Kami! No! I did not just comment on Gohan's..._

Videl tried force her blushing complexion away as she held her stare at Gohan who's face was a deep scarlet. Thanks the Kami her communicator chose to make its presence announced in a very familiar shrill noise.

"Um...yeah," Videl scurried away as fast as the limits of her energy allowed. Unbeknown to her, a smirk tugged at the corner of Erasa's cherry red lips.

* * *

Next up!: Erasa gets a surprise of her own as she inspect Gohan for...coughs quality. Videl obsession with her saviour in glasses combined with her obsession about Gohan's bathroom schedule is running chaos in her mind. 


End file.
